The cursed legion
by dragondeath2
Summary: equestria is attacked! cursed by an old unicorn the dragons raid everything in there path so the mane six try to defeat them. but why dragons or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the arrival

It was a beautifull morning in ponyville, everypony was buzy, twilight sparkle was preparing her

self for wathever a princess has to be prepared for,rainbow dash was taking a nap and so on.

Exept for spike who had the day off:

-"omg,i am so hungry i hope i remember that trick to find gems"

so spike headed to that place rarity always gets her he was digging he heard a lot of footsteps and when he looked where the noise came from he saw a giant group of ...

-"Dragons?!"

-"but what are they doing here?"

as he was looking he saw that they had armour and eyes widened he ran as fast as possible to twilight.

-"twilight!twilight!"

-"what is it? C'ant you see i am buzy!"

-"dragons...weapons...coming"

-"calm down.."

-"twilight! Come quick" interupted rainbow dash

twilight and spike followed but outside stood a giant army of of dragons atleast 100 m from ponyvile twilight called for the chief of the army as he was approching she could clearly see that he wasn't like she expected eyes where blanc and the closer he came she felt more and more shivers and the dragon's breathing wasn't normal either.

-"surrender"said the chief

-"what do you mean?"

-"surrender"

-"what..."

-"Backoff"interupted celestia,luna and discord as they casted a protectif spell around ponyville

-"mo...celestia?! what are you doing here"said twilight

-"we saw them heading to ponyville but what did he tell you?"

-"surrender or something like that"

-"wow"

so they ran to the lybrary

-"twilight what's going on out th..."

-"i don't know" said twilight

-"maybe there the cursed legion like in this book" said spike

-"oh! Spike thats just nonsense it's only a legend"

-"well you could atleast try"

-"ok,fine"

so everypony shuted up and listened to her

-"the cursed legion, the legend tells that long ago in equestria before the rule of celestia a unicorn blinded by his lust for power rained terror upon the land until earth pony called general peacekeeper raised an army to put that awfull unicorn of the throne so him and his army of 2000 ponies defeated the unicorn and all his minions but not before he could put a curse on causing them to come back from the death as dragons and gave them the will to raid everthing"

-"is there a way to defeat them" said applejack

-"um...aha"said twilight as she passed trough the pages

-"the only way to defeat the legion is to get necklace from the neck of peacekeeper and destroy it"

-"easy"said rainbow

-"but the only thing that can crush the necklace is 'blitzkog' the hammer that can only be crafted by a blacksmith enstoned by the unicorn but it's location is... UNKNOWN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptre 2

steelsmite, the blacksmith

-"oh, goodie now that we found a way to stop them we can't do it"said rainbow dash whit anger

-"but where would an evil unicorn put an enstoned blacksmith"said twilight

-"not the kind of question i would ask my self"said spike

-"spike!"

-"sorry"

so the ponies searched and searched for a book or something that could tell them where the blacksmith would be whitout noticing discord appearing inside

-"Booooooo!"

-"ahhhhh!"screamed the ponies at the same time

-"sorry for the interuption but I...uh...we need your help there not giving up and even whit a protectif spell of me,celestia and luna we can't hold 3 days 2000 dragons from.."

as discord tried to finish is phrase he got interupted by explosions so his curiosity

made him look outside

-"uh... almost less than a day"

-"whut?"applejack said

-"trebuchets"

-"oh..."

-"WHAT!" they all screamed

-"but the last i saw that was at... thats it!"said twilight

-"what"

-"the old castle it's older than celestia that must be the place the unicorn ruled nobody dared enter it so that must be the place the blacksmith is enstoned"

-"so what are we waiting for!" shouted rainbow

so the ponies prepared for a tripin the everfree forest while luna distracted the army the mane six could easely enter the forest...

a half hour later

-"so we are lets find a statue that is hidden because that would be stupid to...".rainbow

-"no the unicorn was tricky so he expected that so that means... that he is one of these".twilight

-"but these are hundreds of statues".rarity

-"guys i found him".pinky

-"pinky pie how can you possibly know it's him".twilight

-"he's the only statue whit a cutie mark"

-"oh hehe"

so the ponies casted the releasing spell whit the elements of harmony

note: I didn't write that celestia had the elements whit her well too bad

-"ahhhhh...whut? Huuu".blacksmith

-"my name is twilight sparkle and these are my friends what's yours"

-" uhhhh steelsmite wathchu want"

-"well we need you to make blitzcog to destroy the necklace around peacekeepers neck to break the curse and..."

-"wowowow calm down how do you know about that and tell me how long i've been enstoned because the looks of this is just ****"

-"ok well more than 10 000 years and.."

-"and if you do not make blitzcog we cannot destroy the neclace so make him already!"interupted and shouted rainbow dash

-"don't talk to me with that tone or i will crush the necklace and YOUR HEAD WITH IT!"

-"uh heh sorry" she shivered as she fly's behind twilight

so steelsmite accepted to make blitzcog but he told them that it woudn't be easy to get the materials needed.


End file.
